User blog:StormieCreater/Purple and Pink (Twelvth fanfic in the TMNT Series)
Sorry this took forever. I was busy with the third generation and Greenwood academy that I forgot about the first generation TMNT. So here's Purple and Pink! Prologue It was dark and foggy. Vincent was walking around, searching for anyon around him. Vincent: Hello? Anyone here? *sees a figure in the distance* Is someone there? *the figure comes out of the shadows to reveal…* Sky? Is that you? I knew you would come to your senses! But just as he approached her, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Sky: You fool! I would never fall for a hideous beast like you! Vincent: B-but I thought you changed! Sky: I prefer your blue friend! Vincent: Leonardo?! But he’s on my side! Sky: I don’t care! I’d rather date a mutant turtle than date you! As she kicked Vincent into the wall, he was cornered. And, with one final laugh, Sky stomped on him. Vincent woke up, sweaty and breathing heavily. His eyes watered up and he tried to swallow the lump in his sore throat. Vincent: Oh, Sky…why did you have to break my heart? Chapter 1 Mikey: Order up! Breakfast is in the house! The dreary turtle brothers and their three sisters dragged themselves out of bed and sat at the table in the kitchen. Raph: *rubs his face* Ugh. I hate morning people. Eva: You’re lucky you didn’t have a gnome sitting next to you when you were still sleeping. Mikey: Your guys’ favorite! *passes out the breakfast he made to each of his siblings* Pizza omelet! Leo: Just what I needed. *grabs a bite* I haven’t had this since we took down Sky and Cold War II. Odette: Yea, we *slams her fist into her hands* smashed Sky down like she was like a lump of mashed potatoes! Raleigh: Boy, it really scared me when she broke J.A.R.V.I.S. because I thought we would lose! Donnie: Plus, I got to see real technology! EE! It was like an invention convention times twelve! Raph: *fake cough* Nerd *fake coughs twice* Splinter: Yes, I agree. You did stop an evil villainess from plunging New York cold, but that is not the end of your journey. It is just the beginning. Leo: But Splinter, we’ve defeated every single villain that has come across us! Raph: Yea! We finally get a break! Splinter: Very well. But do not blame me if you come across a villain unprepared. *leaves* Odette: Where you going Sensei? Splinter: To meditate. I need my wisdom when the time comes. *leaves the room* Mikey: Okay, so, I have a great idea! But this is for the turtle boys! Raph: This is gonna end badly. Mikey: So, I just got a text from Kim. She and the gals are coming over! Y’know. Saige, Ella, Gabby, Kim. Leo: We get it. Mikey: So, I was thinking…maybe…we can trade girlfriends for a day! Donnie: What?! Raph: That’s the stupidest idea I have ever heard! Leo: Why would we be doing that?! Mikey: So we can get to know each other better! It’s a social activity! Raph: No. Way. Jo.sé! Ella is mine and mine only! Mikey: But, we can at least try! Leo: *sighs heavily* Alright. I guess we can give it a try. Donnie: Sure. I guess. *all turn to Raph to see what he says* Raph: Alright, but if one of you slips a fingertip through Ella’s hand, you’re dead meat! Mikey: Alright! So, who’s going to get who? Leo: I’ll take Ella! *The three look at him like he’s insane* Don’t judge. Saige is my one and only love. Ella’s just a close friend. Raph: Which means you are dead meat if you do slip your hand through hers! Mikey: Then I’ll take Saige then! Donnie: Raph, you gonna have Kim? Raph: Why?! Then you will have Gabby! Gabby is your girlfriend! Mikey just said to trade girlfriends! I’m taking Gabby! Donnie: WHAT?! *leers over Raph* Raph: T_T for the day, Meathead. Donnie: Oh. My bad. I guess I’ll have Kim then. Mikey: Then, it’s settled! Let’s go get ready! *skips to his room, the turtles follow him out of the kitchen* Raleigh: You guys want to try that with our crushes? Eva: I don’t think so. I'm nervous to see how you would do with Matt. Odette: Echo is not my crush. Eva: Why do you keep denying that? You need to confess somehow, or else someone else is going to get to him before you. Odette: What?! Raleigh: Ha! Busted! You do like him! Odette: Ugh! Never mind. I’m going to get some fresh air. Part 2 Vincent awoke the next morning around nine. He trudged himself down the stairs to the smell of breakfast. His roommate, Alex, was cooking breakfast and slid a plate down to Vincent. Alex: Morning, Vincent. Vincent: Hey Alex. ??: Hey Vincent. Vincent turned around to see Makayla sitting next to Alex. Vincent: Makayla? When did you get here? Makayla: This morning before you were up. I decided to come over for breakfast. Alex and I might be going to the zoo later? Wanna come? Vincent: No thanks. It'll make me feel like a third wheel. Alex: No way man! Vincent: Alex, how are you and Makayla still together? I mean, what binds you together? Alex: Well, I guess faith in each other. Makayla: We know each other so well, that we would never do anything to hurt the other person. Why? Vincent: Cause Sky abandoned me, and I don't know what I did wrong. Alex: I'm pretty sure you didn't do anything wrong, Vincent. She's just...evil. Vincent: *gets up form the table* well, you guys have fun. I'm going to go get some fresh air. As Vincent closed the door to his apartment, he heard a scream. He followed the direction of the scream to a pink girl, like his kind, and the purple dragons. Vincent: Hey, punks! Why don't you pick on someone your own species! Font: No way, purple Guy! Get him, boys! But Vincent dodged each of their attacks and had some of his own. In the end, he won, and saw a pair of glasses on the road. The girl was wandering around with her hands out, trying to find her way. She bumped into Vincent. Girl: Oh, I'm sorry! I can't see that well without my glasses. Vincent: Well, the bad guys are out now and I found them. Here you go. *gives them to her* Girl: *puts them on and smiles at him* Thanks! I appreciate it! I'm Amara! Vincent felt his heart stop in his chest. She was so beautiful! Her dark grey eyes sparkle and her gap in her teeth was so cute! Vincent had a hard time speaking. Vincent: I-I-I-I-Vincent. Amara: Nice to meet you Vincent. I better go. But thanks for saving me! *leaves* Vincent: You're-----welcome. *leaves and talks to myself* No, Vincent. You are not in love. She may be nice, but what if she is secretly evil? What if she pulls a Sky? It will take me much faith to put in her before I like her. Meanwhile, Odette was getting some fresh air, until she saw Echo near more sea turtles...Lilo and Asher. Odette: Hey, Meathead. Echo: Hey, dung beetle. Lilo: Why do you guys call each other names? Odette: Because it's fun. Why don't you and Asher? Asher: I like her too much. Her and her drawings. Lilo: Gee, thanks. *blushes* Echo: Eh, yea. Whatever. Just then, a mutant fox girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes came over. She was wearing stylish clothes and lipstick. Fox: Asher! *waves to him* Remember me?! Asher: Oh, uh, yea. I do Jenny. Lilo: Excuse me. Who's Jenny? Asher: I met her somewhere in he park. She seems cool. Jenny: I am cool. *sits next to Asher and kisses his cheek* Lilo: Hey man! What's the big idea?! Jenny: Oh, sorry dirty blonde. I didn't tell you? Asher's my BF. Lilo: *shocked and hurt* I, eh, w-what?! Asher: You are not my girlfriend, Jenny. I already told you. Jenny: *giggles* You're so funny! Asher: *looks over at the sad and hurt Lilo* Jenny, I like Lilo. You can't force someone to be your boyfriend. Jenny: I can, and will! You will meet me for dinner tonight, Asher and don't bring Lulu either! *leaves* Lilo: Lulu? Really? Odette: You're not meeting her aren't you? Asher: Nope. And Lilo, maybe we can meet somewhere tonight? Away from Jenny? Lilo: Y-yes. Of course. Asher: Well, see you later guys! Odette: Bye, Asher! Echo: See ya cuz. Lilo: Same. *leaves with Asher* Odette: Guess I better go too. Echo: Uh huh, yea sure. Bye. *Odette leaves* As Odette started to leave, she heard a voice in the alley. Due to her curiosity, she headed toward the noise. There, was a mutant sea turtle, about Echo age, but it was not Echo. Odette: Uh, hello? ??: What's the big-*stops and stares at her* This new sea turtle was into Odette, as it seems. He gave her the flirty eye and she just rolled her eyes. Odette: Who are you? ??: My name is Roy, and boy you are a beauty. Are you single? Odette: Well... Roy: Are you? Odette: Yes and no. And I gotta go. Training time awaits. Nice meeting you...I guess. *leaves by grappling hook* Roy: Hmm...yes and no? What does that mean? Who is my rival? Part 3 It was about that time that the turtle girlfriends arrived at the lair. They were about to open the door, but were confused when their boyfriends went to different girls. Leo: Hey, Ella. Ella: Uh, hi? Mikey: Heya, Saige! Saige: Hello Mikey. Raph: Oh. Hi Gabby. Gabby: Hey, Raph. Donnie: Hello Kim. Kim: Ugh, okay, what is going on? Gabby: Yea, Kim! Why is my BF going to you?! Leo: Look, girls. Mikey came up with this stupid idea to switch girlfriends for a day. Saige: Oh no. Mikey: It's a social activity! Just for the day! Gabby: O-Kay? But I hope you guys can survive. Mikey: We will! But don't worry Kim. You are still my Kimmy-bear. Kim: Kimmy-bear. *about to leave with Donnie* I like that. Gabby: Alright, Raph. Let's get this over with. Raph: Alright. But I'm taken by Ella. Gabby: Yea, yea. *leaves with Raph* Leo: Well, Ella, shall I escort you out? *offers an arm* Ella: You're quite the gentlemen, Leo. But don't get too affectionate on me. *slips her hand through his arm and leaves with him* Mikey: Coming, Saige? Saige: *Watches Leo live with Ella* Uh, yea. *sadly looks down* I guess. Mikey: It'll be okay. It's only for a day. Saige: Okay. *leaves with Mikey* Meanwhile, Vincent was still wondering about his crush. He had just fallen in love again but is still confused. He spotted a cute minor mutant couple by the swings, laughing and blushing at each other. He stared at them then continued on his way. Minir mutant girl: Hey, you look upset. Vincent turned to see the mutant girl and guy talking to him. Vincent: Not upset. Just confused. Minor mutant boy: Do you mind talking about it to us? Vincent: I guess. Who are you anyway? Minor mutant girl: I'm Whitney, and this is my boyfriend Dover. Vincent sat down near them and explained everything. The Cold War II, Sky's betrayal, and how he met Amara. He didn't leave a detail out. Vincent: It's just that I like this new girl now, but I am not sure if she is pretending or not. Whitney: Looks like Sky wasn't the exact person to trust. Vincent: Trust? I did trust her, but she was so maniacal. Dover: What holds our relationship together is trust. We trust each other *does the trust fall on Whitney and she catches him* to hold our relationship together. Whitney: If we didn't trust each other, we would be broken up. Dover: It would be dreadful. And hurtful. Vincent: Well *gets up* Thanks for you honesty. Whitney: No problem. Dover: You can call us, anytime. *hands Vincent his phone number* Vincent: Thanks, I appreciate it. *leaves them* Just as he was about to head out of the park, he saw someone familiar. Amara: Hey, Vincent. Vincent: Amara! I, uh, hey! *blushes* Amara: Glad to see you again. *shyly looks down* Vincent: Yea, guess I didn't look where I was going. Amara: Wanna sit down and talk? Vincent: Sure. Vincent and Amara sat down on the bench and opened up to each other. Except Vincent couldn't tell Amara he liked her. But they still talked about their summer, Cold War II, and the school year. Amara: Is it really that time again? Vincent: Almost. But it still seems like forever. Amara: Yea, tell me about it. Vincent: Y'Know, Amara, you seem like a person I can trust. Amara: Gee, thanks. *smiles* I can keep secrets as well. Vincent: Well, I do have a secret. And it's for you. Amara: Okay. Vincent tried to tell Amara, but his mouth got dry, and he started to sweat a little. This is embarassing he thought. Vincent: Never mind. Amara: I see. Guess you are waiting til the right time to tell me. It's cool. I'm a very patient person. Vincent: Thank you for talking to me, Amara. Amara: *genuinely smiles* Call me Ames. And you are welcome. Vincent: *smiles and blushes* As Vincent leaves, he turned around to smile and wave at Ames. Ames smiled and waved back. He has never felt so warm inside since Sky. Part 4 Asher met Lilo on a building rooftop that night. He was never going to meet Jenny after dinner because she was being too pushy. He sat next to her, his legs dangling off the edge. Asher: Nice night, huh? Lilo: Yea. Wish I brought my sketchbook so I can sketch this scene. Asher: Yea. You are a great drawer. *blushes* Lilo: Thanks. *blushes back* While hanging out with Lilo, Asher slipped his hand through hers. Lilo gripped his hand and smiled. They saw Jenny down there. She looked up at them and started to get mad. Asher and Lilo just laughed. Jenny stormed off. Lilo leaned against Asher's shoulder, and they both looked up at the stars. Odette: Hey! Have you've been following me this long?! Roy: *sits on the swing next to her* Yes, I have, my love. Odette: I am not your love. Roy had followed Odette that night to the swings that day to get closer to her. Every time he tried to kiss her, she would push him away. Echo came up to them. Echo: Hey man, you might wanna do what she says. Odette: Great. Now both boys are fighting for me. That’s it. I’m going home. Roy: *grabs her arm* See you later, babette. Odette just stuck her tongue out in disgust and left. Roy: You think you can just walk in and interrupt me and Odette’s date? Echo: She would never go out on a date with you, dummy. Roy: Forget it, Echo! Odette’s my girl! Echo: *rolls eyes* Guy, pu-leeze. If I know Odette, she wouldn’t even stand an hour with you. Roy: You’re just saying that because you like her! Echo: *slightly blushes* What?! NO! She’s so freaky! Those freckles are so hypnotizing it is so hard to look at her! Roy: So I can have her! Echo: No… Roy: You like her! I know it! Don’t deny it! Echo: I just did. Deal with it. Roy: Oh, you are so gonna get it next time, Echo! I will win Odette’s heart. And you won’t do a thing to stop me! *leaves* Echo: Man, that guy is such a jerk. The social activity between the turtles was going well so far. The turtles dropped off the switched girlfriends that night after the first date. The next morning, they picked up the switched girlfriends and started the social activity. Leo and Ella were having pizza on the roof that day. Leo: So…you were a princess at one point? Ella: That is true. I ruled the land. I tried everything to make sure my people were okay. Leo: Wow…I never knew that. Do any of the guys know that? Ella: No, not even the girls. Leo: *sigh* Girls…Saige. Ella: *puts hand on his shoulder* You can make it. I know you can. Raph: *about to lose it* Gabby: And so, I just put the molecular combustion chamber into the socket and boom! I created the most amazing invention! Raph: That’s great Gabby. But…maybe we can talk about something…I dunno, dangerous? Gabby: Hah! Maybe not. Raph: I’m gonna die. My brains are going to rot. Gabby: Remember, Raph. This is a social activity. Raph: Let’s hope this social activity can end soon. Donnie and Kim were at the skate park with other mutants from Mutation High. Donnie: You sure I can do this, Kim? It seems…dangerous. Kim: C'mon, Donnie! Don't be such a wimp! Donnie: But first, I gotta calculate the polarity of my landing skills with the- Kim: Blah, blah, blah. I just wing it. Donnie: Okay. I’ll try to wing it too. Donnie tried, but only ended up hurting himself. Donnie: *on the ground* *rusty voice* maybe we should try something else. Kim: Mikey usually wouldn’t do that. Donnie: Well, I'm not Mikey, Kim! Kim: I didn't say you were, Donnie! Donnie: *mumbles to himself* I wish Gabby were here. Mikey: This is going to be epic! Mikey and Saige were pulling a prank on a nearby villain. Mikey: You set up the feathers? Saige: Yes. Mikey: Honey? Saige: Uh huh. Mikey: What about the oil spill? Saige: Uh… Before Saige could answer, the prank was commencing. The villain was covered in honey and tripped into a bag of feathers, covering himself in honey and feathers. But Mikey was unsatisfied. Mikey: Aw, man! He was supposed to slip! Saige: That’s my fault. I forgot to put down the oil. Mikey: It’s okay Saige. This is your first time pranking. Though, I kinda miss Kim. I hope she is having fun with Donnie. Saige: I think she’ll do fine. Mikey: I hope so. Part 5 Vincent traveled some more, then he saw a young couple near the docks. He sat on a cargo box and stared out into the ocean. He sighed as he thought of the heartbreak he had before. ???: Want some? Vincent looked up to see the young girl, about 12 years old, hand him what looked like a baked good. Peanut butter cookies. Yum. He took one and ate it. Vincent: Thanks. It seems like everyone has been nice to me today. Girl: Well, you look lonely. Come. You can join me and Osiris in some more of those cookies. By the way, I'm Isla. Vincent agreed and joined the young couple in some cookies. Vincent: So, this maybe a little odd, but what keeps you two together? Osiris: Well, one thing that keeps us together is honesty. Isla: That's right. He's always honest with me. If he wasn't, why would I like him? Osiris: *half hugs Isla* I love her so much, I would never be dishonest. Vincent: That's what I was missing. Honesty. Sky was never honest with me. But, m-maybe this girl is! Thank you so much! *runs off* Isla: Anytime! Osiris: Come visit anytime! Mikey: I can't take it anymore! Why did I ever agree to do this?! Saige: What do you mean? Mikey: Look, it was nice to do this with you, Saige, but I miss Kim. I just hope she will take me back. Saige: She will. Mikey met up with his brothers and their switched girlfriends later. Leo looked fine, Donnie looked injured, and Raph looked like he was gonna go insane. Mikey: Look, guys. It was fun, but I don't think I can do this the rest of the day. Donnie: So, does that mean we get our girlfriends back? Mikey: Yes. Yes it does. As soon as he said that, the boys went straight to their real girlfriends. Raph: *hugs Ella around the legs* Ella, take me! Take me away! I can't stand to listen to nonsense anymore! Ella: *hugs Raph around his head* I will, Raphie. Gabby: Donnie! What happened to you?! Donnie: *on crutches and his head wrapped* One word. Extreme skateboarding. Gabby: That's two words. *kisses Donnie* Glad to have you back, D. Donnie: *blushes* Ditto, G. Mikey: *hugs Kim* I'm sorry, Kimmy! Kim: *pats Mikey's head* It's okay Mikey. But I'm glad you are still my Michelangelo. Saige: Umm, Leo? Leo: Yes, Saige? Saige: Do you...do you still love me, even though you spent the day with Ella? Leo: Yes, I do. *takes her hand* You are the only one I love Saige. When I am with you, I don't feel so alone. Saige: *smiles* I'm glad you feel that way. Part 6 Vincent knew well that a girl needs to have the essentials of faith, trust, and honesty. He had faith and trust in Sky, yet, she was not honest to her. However, Ames seemed honest and sweet. He was finally ready to tell her. He was nervous. But he was ready. He saw her feeding the pigeons and went over to her. Vincent: H-hey Ames. Ames: Hi, Vincent! Care for some seeds? *holds out her hand full of bird seeds* Vincent: To feed pigeons, yes. *Ames dumps a pile into Vincent’s hand* Y’know, Ames, well, you’re so nice. Ames: Thanks, Vincent. *smiles at him* Vincent: But, I want you to be super honest with this question. What is you plan? Ames: My plan? What do you mean? Vincent: Y’know…for New York. What’cha gonna do? Ames: I would really like to do more for animals. Vincent: So…no evil? Ames: *smiles* Of course not! Vincent: *under his breath* That’s what Sky said. Ames: Sky? Who’s Sky? Vincent: My crush. Ames: *sighs* So…you loved someone? Vincent: Yea, pretty much. I first met Sky when she was still a mutant. She was really pretty an’ all. She seemed really nice. She also told me about her human days. One day, she was retro mutagenized, and she looked even more stunning as a human! She even stroked my ponytail! I have never blushed more in my life. When Cold War II came, I was certain that she would tell me that she liked me. She was inches near my face. That’s when…the betrayal happened. She never liked me. She was just so manipulative. Ames: Oh my goodness. That’s horrible! Vincent: Now…I’m not sure if I should trust anyone again. Ames: Oh *Gets up from the bench* I understand. Vincent: Wait, Ames. That doesn’t mean I don’t trust you! Ames: No, Vincent. It’s fine. I get it. You don’t have to trust me if you don’t want you. *gives a shy smile and leaves* Vincent felt like he was punched in the stomach. He didn’t mean to hurt Ames, he was just afraid she would betray him. Just as he was about to head back to his home. A gang of mimes appeared. Creepy ones at that. They tried to attack him. So he fought them. However, they disappeared. ???: You dissembled my illusions! He looked to see who it was. It was a man with a black cape, magician suit, and a Phantom of the Opera mask. Vincent: What the heck? Who are you? Magician: I am the Magician of Illusions! And I am here to take over New York! You can call me Moi! Vincent: Moi? Isn’t that an acronym for your name? Moi: Silence! I hear you helped a band of turtles stop the cold weather. Where are they?! Vincent: You must be hired by the Shredder! I won’t tell you anything! Moi: Foolish creature. You’ll puke out the answer soon, because your little girlfriend will be hanging with me for a while. Vincent: Ames?! She’s not my girlfriend though. But still! You better not lay a hand on her! Moi: You want her? Bring the turtles. ONLY the turtles. And I may let her go. Oh and by the way *leans in to Vincent* This is also an illusion. I’m already there! *disappears* Vincent: This is bad. I thought we defeated Nineveh. But now we still have to defeat a minor villain. I better go get the turtles. Part 7 Asher went out for a walk until he bumped into someone familiar. Asher: Jenny! Jenny: Asher! Why didn’t you meet me for dinner?! I’m your girlfriend! Asher: No, you’re not Jenny. You keep saying that but it’s not true. Please stop bothering me. Jenny: But Ashey Poo! Asher: Bye, Jenny! *dashes off* Jenny: Man keeps playing hard-to-get. *runs after him* Meanwhile… Odette: Alright, Roy! Stop chasing after me! Roy: Oh, c’mon Odessa. Don’t be like that. Luckily, Odette loses Roy. Asher loses Jenny. While the two were still running they bump into each other. Asher: This is insane! Jenny keeps telling me I’m her boyfriend! Odette: And Roy acts like he wants to live with me or something! Just then, Lilo and Echo came towards them. Lilo: Asher? Echo: Dessy? Asher: Thank goodness you two came! These mutants are insane! Echo: Yea…I wouldn’t want that guy dating Odette! Odette: Oh, Echo…I-I Echo: She’s too princessy to date him anyway. Odette: Hey! Echo: True. Asher thought for a moment about the situation, then a light bulb clicked in his head. Asher: Hey, guys, I have an idea. *whispers it to the group* Echo: Oh, this is gold. Lilo: I’m scared. Asher: Don’t worry…you’ll do great. They set their plan into action. As Jenny came by, the only thing she saw was Lilo. When Roy came by, he saw Echo. They both came over. Jenny: Lilo, where’s my boyfriend? Lilo: He’s not yours Jenny. He’s mine. Jenny: Yea, like he would even like you. You may be able to draw, but I am an attractive, curvy female. He would like me! Meanwhile... Roy: Listen to me perfectly, Echo. Odette is mine and mine alone! Echo: You really think I would listen to you? Odette’s too good for a narcissist like you! Roy: Excuse me?! Echo: You heard me! But I believe I have met someone you would be good for. Roy: Anyone as good as Odette? Echo: Sure. Lilo: Jenny, leave Asher alone, and I promise you would meet someone as good as him. Jenny: Like there would be anyone as good as him. And, right on cue, Lilo and Echo moved out of their way to reveal Roy and Jenny looking at each other. They both gasped and blushed. Roy: Woah. Jenny: Hey, cutie. Roy: Oh, I, uh, hey beautiful. Jenny: *giggles* You’re sweet! *Asher and Odette, hiding, high five* Roy: So *clears throat* You wanna meet somewhere sometime? Jenny: Sure *kisses Roy’s cheek and leaves* Roy: *swoons and heads home* Lilo: Asher, how did you know that Jenny and Roy were gonna fall for each other? Asher: Guess it’s just a feeling. But…I am glad I have you back, now…*blushes* now that we’re alone. Lilo: *blushes* While Asher and Lilo stare at each other, Odette and Echo smirked at each other. Odette: You really think I’m too good for him? Echo: Yea. That weasel wouldn’t even stand your Ninjutsu skills. Odette: Neither would you. Echo: *blushes* Touché. A bright light shines in the sky. It was pink and it had a turtle with a braid in the silhouette. Odette: That’s my signal! My siblings need my help! I need to go! Thanks for helping me Asher! *waves to him* Asher: You’re welcome! Part 8 Odette hurried to the turtles’ lair to find out what’s wrong. Leo: Sibs, Vincent needs our help. Donnie: What’s wrong? Vincent: A friend of mine has been captured. She needs our help. Raph: A girl? Mikey: Reeeealllllyyyy? Raleigh: Mikey, stop. Mikey: *smiles of innocence* Leo: Well, whoever we’re trying to save, she needs us. We’ll go get our friends Vincent: No, he just needs you guys. Raph: Was he hired by the Shredder?! Vincent: Yes, but you guys have to come…for her. Eva: Alright, we’ll go. Odette: As long as he doesn’t sacrifice us to some volcano demon or something. Mikey: That would be pretty cool. Leo: Alright *gets out his katanas* Let’s go. Part 9 By the time they got to Moi’s lair, he was already there. Moi: Well, well! Look who made it! *presses a button, and Amara comes down tied up* Ames: Vincent! Vincent: Ames! Mikey: Ames? Vincent: Her real name is Amara. *to Ames* Don’t worry! We’ll get you down! Moi: Oh, this is so touching…Illusions! Get the turtles! Several illusions try to capture the turtles but they fight them off. Vincent: Alright, Moi! *grabs his shirt collar* I brought the turtles here! Now let Amara go! Moi: Oh…forgive me. Did I forget to mention you had to fight your greatest threat in order to save her? ???: Yes…it is true. When the shadow comes into the daylight, everyone recognized him immediately…or should I say…her. Vincent: Sky?! Sky: Vincent. Leo: Sky! Sky: *looks dreamily at him *Leo! Vincent: Leo?! Leo: Vincent! Ames: Sky! Sky: Amara. Vincent: Amara! Ames: Vincent! Vincent: Alright, alright we get it! We know each other’s names! What are you doing here?! Sky: The Shredder didn’t hire the Master of Illusions to trap the turtles…I did. Then, oh, look at that, I trapped my “former crush” as well! Vincent: You were so kind to me, Sky! What happened to you?! Sky: It was just a matter to trap you *looks at Leo* and get the guy of my dreams! Leo: I would never date you Sky! You are a villain! Besides, I’m taken! Sky: Oh is that what you think? Suddenly, Saige appeared right behind Sky, then walked toward Leo. Leo: Wait, Saige! How’d you get here so fast? Saige?: Listen, Leo. You are a nice guy an all, but I think I just want to be friends. Leo: W-what?! Raph: Leo, don’t fall for it! It’s an illusion! Saige: I’m sorry. You deserve someone else. Like Sky. Leo: But, Saige, I love you! Sky: Sorry, Leo *puts elbow on Saige’s shoulder* Looks like she dropped the F-bomb on you! But I’m single! Leo: But Saige! Saige: I’m sorry Leo. You’re- Before she could finish, she disappeared, and Donnie was behind her. Leo: NOOOOOOO!!! *falls to the ground on his knees* Part 10 Donnie: Leo! Snap out of it! That was an illusion! *shakes his shoulders* Sky: Is it what you think, Don? *snaps and a picture of Gabby appears as she is about to be dipped in lava* Donnie: What?! No! Sky: Tis true. Oop. *shows Gabby dropped in the lava* Looks like she’s a goner! Donnie: GABBY! NOOOO! Sky: You brothers *shows Ella and Kim hanging out, until a giant earthworm swallows them up* Looks like your girlfriends have been eaten. Mikey: *screams* Raph: No! This can’t be! It can’t be! Sky: Oh girls *shows a picture of Connor, Matthew, and Echo* I almost forgot you. *shows them getting dragged into a pothole* Looks like you were too late to save them. Raleigh: Oh no! Eva: Matt! Odette: I would never wish something this bad on him!! Sky: Oh, look at that. Looks like all of your turtle friends have fallen in the hands of the illusions. Give up, Vincent. Vincent: Never, I would rather battle you. Sky: Oh really? But I have a secret weapon. Vincent: I can probably deal with that! Sky: Then let the battle begin. As soon as Sky said those words, the platform beneath them started to sink. Amara watched in horror. Ames: Vincent! I don’t think you should try! Vincent: *looks up at Amara* Don’t worry, Ames. I’ll make sure to. Part 11 Once down at the lower level, Sky and Vincent prepared for a fight. They drilled into each other’s souls as they walked toward each other. Sky: I forgot to mention was my secret weapon is. Vincent: Bring it on. Sky: You can’t hit girls. Then she threw a punch. Vincent didn’t know what was coming for him and got hit. The others watched from above. Vincent tried to block every single attack that was coming for him. But ended up really bruised in the process. He was thrown to the ground and almost fell off the edge. Sky: Foolish creature. Did you really think you could defeat me?! Just as she was about to have the final blow, someone kicked her out of the way. It was Ames. Vincent: Ames! You can fight?! Ames: I did learn a few moves! *to Sky* Leave him alone. Ames and Sky fought while Vincent sneaked away limping. Sky tried blocking, but Ames seemed to have every move memorized. She called for Moi to pick her up and make a great getaway. They got away out of the building, but ended up caught by the police. The turtle team figured out the illusions were fake, celebrated defeating Sky, and started to head back to the lair. It was raining by the time they came out. Ames: Excuse me turtles. Me and Vincent need to talk. Leo: Sure thing, Ames. Raph: And thanks for helping us! Raleigh: Agreed. As the turtle siblings headed out to the lair, Ames and Vincent went into an alleyway to talk. Vincent: I’m sorry, Amara, I tried. But I didn’t think I couldn’t hit a girl. Ames: it is quite alright, Vincent. I guess I did learn a few moves. Vincent: Yea. Ames: I’m glad I got to know you, Vinny. You are very great. As she leaned into Vincent, his heart started to beat faster, but before he could think more, he gently pushed Ames away. Vincent: I-I can’t, I just can’t. I’m sorry Ames, it’s just…It’s just I don’t want my heart broken again. Ames felt horrible for Vincent, and hugged him around the waist. Vincent hesitated, then hugged her back. Ames: I am not like Sky. *released him* You can trust me. Vincent: Sky would’ve never hugged me with heart. Ames: Do you wanna try again? Vincent thought for a moment, then smiled. Vincent: Yes, I would. Ames smiled back at him, and the two shared a kiss in the rain. Vincent was heartbroken when he found out that Sky was evil, but when he met Ames, he knew that she was trustworthy and honest. What they didn’t know was that Mikey was spying on them, giggling like a school girl. He was happy that his friend found someone to love. Epilogue A week had passed, and everyone had a story to tell. Mikey told about the switching girlfriends flaw, Asher told about the annoying stalkers that fell in love, and Vincent told about how he met Amara. Odette: I’ll tell you what, Roy was starting to get on my last nerve. Eva: So, Vincent, are you and Amara dating now? Vincent: *holds Ames’s hand* I guess so. Mikey: Welcome to the club, dude! Leo: Y’know, Mutation High is starting here in a month. Should we tell everyone what we did this summer? Eva: Eh, depends. Is it worth it? Vincent: At least we’ll tell everyone else we had a better summer then they ever had! Donnie: Total deal! Mikey: Yea, remember when those siren sisters saved us from sea mutants? Leo: Yea, and the time we saved everyone from Cold War II? Raph: That was impressive! Eva: Yea, what was worse was that the cold was starting to break in. Mikey: Now, Vincent and Ames are dating! Odette: Believe it or not! We had the best summer! Leo: Word up! *high fives Odette* While everyone else was having fun and eating pizza, Vincent and Ames went out to the balcony and looked out onto the city. Vincent: Y’know Amara, you made me one of the happiest people I could ever imagine. Ames: And you make me feel special. In the moonlight, Vincent kissed his princess that was his and his only. He finally felt special, and she thought so too. They were a boy and a girl, Vincent and Amara, purple and pink. The End Meanwhile… Angela: If only I had Leo besides that sea turtle! *bumps into someone* Hey! ???: Oh, I’m, uh, I’m sorry! Angela: *sighs heavily* It’s fine…for now. ???: I’m Dave. Angela: I’m Angela. *leaves* Dave: *blushes* Coming up Next: Human High on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts